Lucky Dog
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Roy y Riza tienen una cita. Y Roy tiene que enfrentarse a un protector Black Hayate. UA. Royai. One-shot.


**N/T:**¡Bueno! Aquí tenemos otro fic Royai, esta vez es un AU, por si al principio no os dais cuenta y os confundis. La autora es Yumiko Kaze y me pidió que pusiera un link para su fic también, así que aquí está.

http:/ (tres w) . fanfiction. net/ s /2820175 / 1 /Lucky(barra baja)Dog

Solamente hay que quitar los espacios y sustituir lo escrito por lo que pide.

En esta historia Roy tendrá que competir con Black Hayate, ¡así que atentos! Disfrutadlo.

FMA no me pertenece, solamente pertenece a la gran Hiromu Vacarawa. (Harakawa)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Soy nueva en el Fandom de FMA así que tal vez algunos de los personajes sean un poco OCC. Sobre todo Black Hayate. Escribí esto en clase de escritura creativa y me tomé mucha libertad. Por eso, espero que seáis amables, porque no tenía intención de ser perfecto. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, supongo que eso es lo importante, ¿Verdad?.

**Perro suertudo**

Roy estaba nervioso. Pasó su mano por el oscuro pelo, alisándolo por centésima vez desde que salió de su casa no hacía ni media hora, hasta que la casa de Riza se comenzó a vislumbrar. Roy miró la hora en su reloj; llegaba cinco minutos pronto. A Riza seguramente le daría un ataque al corazón.

El apartamento de Riza quedó a la vista y Roy se vio deteniéndose. ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Había visto a Riza solamente en el trabajo durante cada día de los últimos diez años. Ambos se habían alistado en el ejército justo cuando acabaron la escuela secundaria y se encontraron durante entrenamiento básico. Después de todo, el destino parecía haber querido que estuvieran juntos; habían sido asignados y reasignados juntos desde que tenían memoria. Eran muy buenos amigos, y hasta hace poco, era eso todo lo que Roy quería ser.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo o cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos por Riza. Ella siempre había sido alta, rubia, y de ojos castaños. Ella siempre había tenido un tipo que obligaba a sus compañeros a pararse y quedársele mirando. En realidad, Roy siempre había sabido sus subordinados le habían pedido salir incontables veces – de la misma manera que sabía que ella les había rechazado a todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Quién no lo sabría? La manera en que esos chicos estaban rondando los días siguientes totalmente deprimidos… ¡Era vergonzoso!

Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes Roy? Después de todo, él era el _playboy _de la milicia y prácticamente podía oler a estrógeno. Las mujeres le venían en tropel. Y no era de extrañar. Tenía un brillante pelo oscuro, fieros ojos negros, era alto y estaba bien desarrollado – hombros anchos, piernas largas, y una estrecha cadera – un espécimen perfecto de hombre.

Por lo menos, era eso lo que Roy pensaba de sí mismo. (Aunque no lo supiera, sus subordinados le llamaban el "Perro de los Militares.")

Bien pensado, tal vez era _por eso_ por lo que nunca se dio cuenta de Riza antes. ¿Tal vez estuvo demasiado ocupado con los miles de mujeres que había en su vida? Él sabía que había pocas personas, realmente solo una, que podría descifrar sus documentos secretos con los nombres de sus amantes pasadas. Edward siempre le decía que estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo para su propio bien. ¿Tendría el medio metro razón?

Tocó el timbre.

Unos fuertes y estridentes ladridos sonaron del interior del apartamento y Roy sintió como su ceja se movía en un tic. Se había olvidado de Black Hayate.

Antes de que Roy se pudiera volver a perder en sus pensamientos otra vez, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Riza envuelta en una toalla.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como platos y Riza chilló antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa en sus narices. A Roy le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que su cara estaba caliente. ¿Estaba ruborizado? Roy Mustang no se sonrojaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ver a mujeres con poca ropa. ¡Su única meta en la vida era cambiar el código de vestimenta femenina en la milicia para que tuvieran que llevar minifaldas!

Pudo oír como Riza acallaba a Hayate dentro del apartamento y Roy pudo sentir una fría oleada de vergüenza mientras Riza le hablaba a través de la puerta. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí _puntual_?"

¿Qué? ¿No era ella la que siempre le estaba persiguiendo para que llegara a sus reuniones a tiempo? "Pensé que teníamos una cita."

Riza gruñó algo afirmativo antes de farfullar algo que sonaba a maldiciones y "hombres" y "piensas que conoces a alguien" antes de desvanecerse y entonces volver a abrir la puerta, esta vez vistiendo un albornoz de color azul difuso y permitiéndole a Roy entrar. "Vamos, entra."

Roy asintió y metió las manos en los bolsillos, inspeccionando el apartamento de Riza mientras le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Riza a la vez que ella se iba a su habitación para cambiarse. (Mierda, ha cerrado la puerta.) De alguna manera, aun después de todas las mujeres con las que había salido, se sentía incomodo al verla abiertamente. (Aunque tenía que admitir que la vista de ella con nada más que una toalla había sido más bien agradable.) Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que siempre la había visto en el campo de tiro y sabía que _nunca_ fallaba.

El apartamento bastante grande, no enorme, porque Riza y su perro eran los únicos ocupantes, pero definitivamente no pequeño. Estaba ordenado, lo que no sorprendía a Roy. Riza tenía el escritorio más limpio que jamás había visto. De todas formas, aquí y allá había pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles que eran toques sorprendentes de la feminidad interior de Riza. Un pequeño bol de conchas al final de la mesa, algunas plantas, inclusa alguna que otra pequeña figurilla.

Algo estaba tirando de su pernera.

Sintió el tic en su ojo de nuevo. Black Hayate.

Black Hayate era el perro de Riza Hawkeye. Uno de sus subordinados (Roy no podía recordar su nombre) había encontrado al perro a un lado de la carretera y lo había traído al trabajo tratando de encontrarle un buen hogar. Riza había acabado con el perro por defecto. Fuery y Havoc vivían en residencias y no podían tener mascotas, Roy amaba a los perros pero estaba demasiado ocupado como para tener alguno, y Tucker hizo un turbador comentario acerca de la comida china… Así que, por el bien del perro, Riza lo había reclamado. Black Hayate era una bola de pelo negra de siete kilos y un carácter capaz de rellenar el Dodger Stadium. Al menos eso era lo que Roy pensaba de él.

De hecho. Probablemente fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo con Riza. El día en el que Riza declaró a Black Hayate como suyo, llevó al diminuto perro bajo su brazo, apoyado en su cadera de la misma manera en la que las madres llevan a sus hijos. Riza, la mujer que podía aterrorizar a Roy y a sus subordinados y dejarles totalmente sumisos, se redujo a una cosita blandita y arrulladora con la sola presencia de la diminuta bola de pelo negra. Fue la primera vez en la que Roy se dio cuenta de que había más en Riza aparte de la compañera que le acosaba para que hiciera el papeleo. Había una mujer allí, en alguna parte. Y ella era diferente.

Roy era un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo en lo que se refería a las mujeres. De todas formas, con Riza era casi imposible. Le retó – y eso le gustaba. Mientras Roy había estado correteando por todas partes con incontables mujeres, se había perdido completamente de lo que tenía delante de sus narices. Y Black Hayate se lo había tenido que arrebatar para que Roy se diera cuenta de que lo quería.

Roy miró a Black Hayate y el pequeño perro paró de sacudirle el pantalón lo suficiente como para elevar el labio y mostrar sólo la más ligera insinuación de colmillos. Mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Riza no estaba alrededor; Roy gruñó y mostró sus propios dientes. _Lo siento amigo. Pero_ soy yo_ el perro grande en el campus ahora, _ y por un momento fantaseó con patear al pequeño perro de una punta de la habitación a otra como si de un balón de futbol se tratase.

Black Hayate le gruñó de vuelta y volvió a intentar matar los pantalones de Roy.

Roy hizo una mueca y decidió ignorar al perro, esperando a que Riza reapareciera. Se tomo un momento para recordarse a sí mismo que amaba a los perros. ¡Los perros son leales! ¡Los perros son obedientes! ¡Y nunca piden aumentos! _No golpees al perro…_

Al poco tiempo Riza reapareció de su cuarto con el dorado pelo suelto y vistiendo un vestido que, para desgracia de Roy cubría mucho más de lo que la toalla hizo, cogió su cartera y se volvió hacia Roy, "Así que, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Bien. He pensado que podríamos decidirlo por el camino."Roy le dirigió una mirada acusatoria al perro que todavía estaba pegado a sus pantalones y sacudió suavemente la pierna. "Um. ¿Podrías… despegarlo?"

Riza hizo un ruido de molestia y se agachó para recoger a Black Hayate. "Eso no está bien." Le desenganchó de la pierna de Roy y se enderezó. "Venga. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Recuerdas a Roy, ¿Verdad?" Besó la cabeza de Black Hayate, "Es un buen hombre."

Black Hayate arrugó la nariz como si no pensara lo mismo y se apoyó en los brazos de Riza, poniendo las patas delanteras sobre el pecho de ésta y girando la cabeza para mirar a Roy.

Roy notó como una nube de celos se formaba. Vamos, esto era injusto. Si _él _hubiera tratado de hacer algo como eso con Riza ella le habría matado. ¿Cómo es que el perro se merecía eso?

Black Hayate sonrió. Sonrió.

Roy sintió relámpagos golpear mientras miraba a la bola de pelo negro.

_Perro suertudo._

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Divertido? Lamento no haber subido nada en un tiempecillo, pero con tantos exámenes no tenía tiempo para nada. Gracias a todos los que me soléis dejar reviews!


End file.
